viralsfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Blue
'Overview' Ben Blue is the son of Tom Blue and is a main character in Virals. He claims to be part Sewee Indian although they are extinct and he has no solid evidence to substantiate his claims. He is revered as the 'tough guy' of the group and has the greatest speed, strength and stamina when he flares. 'Background' Ben is the oldest of the four main characters, at sixteen. He is described as being handsome, of medium height, muscular, dark eyes, and changing a tanned skin tone which tends to alter slightly with the changing of the seasons. He is a blunt character who never wastes words. He has quite a temper and he is prideful. Ben loves his boat ( a boston whaler named, Sewee) and he uses it to ferry himself and his friends to wherever they need to go. In Seizure, it is hinted that he may have feeling towards Tory . He would drop her off at her debutante classes and became slightly jealous whenever she was with Jason. In Code, thsi jealously became more obvious whenever Tory was with Jason , picking fights and making snarky remarks. In the same book, the Virals attended a party at Jason's house. Jason was trying to be cute, chasing Tory around the pool and attempting to throw her in. Ben was semi-drunk and his jealousy go tthe better of him as he became enraged. Ben got so emotional that he flared uncontrollably. Once on the boat on the way home, he told Tory that Jason is no good for her and that he dosn't know her like he does, the real her. In the ending of Code, it was revealed that Ben had started the series of geocaches in order to impress Tory, but it was only a game, and the Gamemaster betrayed him. Ben then reveales that his distaste for jason stems from the intense jealousy he felt when he appeared to be flirting with Tory. He confesses his feelings for Tory, but she doesn't know how to react after the near death experience that the Virals had just faced due to his attempts to 'impress' her. She later ponders this, but nothing further occurs between the two when the thrid book ends. Ben's flare does nto come as easliy as it does to the other Virals. In the first book he needed to get angry (which usually resulted in Hi agrivating him) in order to flare. In the second book, he had improved, but still needed to rely on his tmeper. In the third book, he improves measureable and is able to flare more readily, but he still isn't capable of doing it with the ease that his fellow Vrials can. 'Relationships' *'Tom Blue - '''His father. Both Ben and his father live on Morris Island and runs the local ferry service *'Myra Blue - Ben's mother lives in a condo at the Mount Pleasant Marina. *Tory Brennan -''' Ben and Tory are friends, though it does seem that they have romantic feelings for each other. They get along generally well, siding with each other. Ben is usually the first to agree to Tory's schemes despite the illegal acts required to fulfill her plans. His loyalty to her is admirable and it hints at his deeper feelings for his pack-mate. *'Shelton Devers -' In the book's opening chapters Shelton fixes Ben's boat, Sewee after he run's it aground in shallow waters. It is quickly revealed that the two have been friends for years, even before Tory's arrival on Morris Island. As such the two have a closer friendship with one another in the begining of the series than they do with the other two Virals as they have known each other for much longer. *'Hiram Stolowitski -' Hi is one of Ben's fellow Virals and one of his neighbours on Morris Island. Their friendship is sometimes a little uneasy as Hiram is often the one to agitate Ben into a state which allows hime to flare. This happens more so in the first book, but they become closer friends as the book series progresses. 'Physical Description / Appearance' Ben is the eldest of the Virals at 16 years old. He is of medium height with a muscular build. He has dark brown eyes and copper or bronze skin depending on the season. His hiar is thick and black, long enough to tuck behind his ear. Ben is also described as being quite handsome. 'Abilities' Ben gained many canine-like abilities due to his exposure to the parvovirus which he contracted from the wolf-dog pup, Cooper . He uses these super-human ablilities to aid him and his friends in their often dangerous investigations. These 'powers' are not always at Ben's disposal. Strong emotions trigger 'flares' which 'switch on' the powers. When the Virals flare their irises glow, gold in colour. Ben struggles to trigger his flares, especially earlier in the series, but becomes better at it with practice. Some of the effects of the mutation are: *'Enhanced vision - '''He can see better than the average human while flaring, also giving him noctornal vision. *'Enhanced hearing - With canine-like hearing Ben can listen-in to conversations from a great distance. *'Enhanced stamina/strength -' Each 'of the Virals has one particular sense that is heightened more than the others. When flaring Ben has the greatest strength, speed and endurance. He becomes stronger and does not tire easily. *'Enchanced smell - 'While flaring Ben has an enhanced sense of smell. *'Telepathic communication - '''While Ben is unable to project his thoughts to the other Vrials, he can hear/detect Tory's presence within his own mind. Category:Characters